


Yukon Jack

by itsnotfrida



Series: Don Julio [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotfrida/pseuds/itsnotfrida
Summary: Yukon Jack是育空河附近产的酒，这是一种蜂蜜威士忌。人类船长香克斯/五彩搏鱼人鱼巴基
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: Don Julio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946446
Kudos: 7





	Yukon Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Yukon Jack是育空河附近产的酒，这是一种蜂蜜威士忌。
> 
> 人类船长香克斯/五彩搏鱼人鱼巴基

那种木头搭建的小酒馆。你知道的，他们会被掩埋在阿拉斯加的寒风之中。无论是不是那些针叶树的木头，都很难抵御寒冷。酒馆老板必须时刻盯着燃烧的壁炉火，散发着巨大的热量。他每天都会去检查门口那该死的灯，鲸油做的。尽管不会随时熄灭，但他还是很担心这玩意最好不要点了他的房梁。这是某个人两年前给他的，他嘟嚷着。“两年了。”北极边缘的日子过的太快，两年仿佛是眨眼之间。

他将燃尽的鲸油灯摘下来，又不由得想起了那个捕鲸人。不，应该不是捕鲸人，他是一个“船长”，按照那人自己的话。

他们也不是在寒冷的育空河边见面的。他是一只该死的，漂亮的蓝色五彩搏鱼，天生就是用来观赏的。他有一条靓丽的，深蓝的的尾巴。中间还混合着偏粉红色的线条。那条尾巴强健而有力，在水中滑过留下惹眼的痕迹。没人不会被他迷人的尾巴所吸引。即使他的上半身，按照他自己的说法，并不那么迷人。他将海蓝色的卷发留的很长，让他们在海水中和美丽的尾巴一同晃来晃去。

“你很迷人，”捕鲸的船长说道，“无论什么样子。”

他30岁了，鱼尾可以变成腿的样子。他在那个男人的船上试着走路，那可能是他第一次走路。那个男人将他捆进了怀里，他的皮肤接触到了干燥的床单。他咬住了他新生的腿。

“你他妈放开老子！我不会再给你看我的尾巴了！”他大吼起来。

“哈哈，那没关系。”船长抬起头，红色的头发在空气中暖洋洋的飘着，像一团火。和大海，和暴雪，格格不入。

他们在人鱼拍卖场相遇，船长没有买下他，那个红发的男人也没有钱，他只是举起了手里的枪。

“跟我去育空河淘金吧！”红发男人举起了手中热辣的威士忌，他坐在小旅馆的浴缸面前，对着人鱼大笑起来。

“哈？那难道不是最冷的地方吗？”他接过男人手里的酒，不禁被人类滚烫的皮肤吓的一抖。

“什么？南极才是最冷的，育空河在北极！”人类回答。

“哈？不对，不对，”他猛得摇起头，“北极才是最冷的！”

“什么？明明是南极！”

“混蛋！是北极！”

“是南极！”“是北极！”

“是南——”，还没等人类吵完，他甩起美丽的尾巴扬起了水花，红发的人类被那亮蓝色的鱼尾吸引了。瞳孔里闪烁着赞叹的光芒，“哇...我没想到，真是太漂亮了。”

“混蛋，你想干嘛！”人鱼才不管自己是不是刚刚得救，他迅速将尾巴收了回来。

“不，只是感叹一下，我刚才没注意...”人类局促的挠了挠头。

那你在看些什么？他疑惑了两秒之后伸出手：“本大爷叫巴基，你呢？”

“.....”

巴基去了此生从未去过的海域，他们在30岁抵达了育空河。那个赤手空拳的船长，他想不到对方有那么多的力气，他敢于与熊搏斗，在左眼上留下三道伤疤。

“嘿，巴基..我没关系。”人类船长正在凭感觉抚摸人鱼的脸颊，满脸的血液和他的红发黏成一团。他用力的用肺部呼吸着新鲜的冷气。这只是育空河边的春天，不是与熊搏斗的好时机。

巴基狠狠的咬在了他的臂上。人类用另一只手桎梏了他的腰。他们在这个小木屋里接吻，做任何物种都会为生机和繁衍做出的举动。

“我们他妈的不能繁殖，”巴基恶狠狠的瞪着那人，“别总搞到里面去。”

“嘿，我发现，”那人无视了巴基的指责，“人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠。”

“你被熊打傻了？”，巴基掏出一瓶育空杰克——浓烈的蜂蜜威士忌扔给了人类，“根本不可能，不然本大爷早就发财了。”

“你能的，”人类含糊的吞咽着酒，“我看见了。”

两年前，船长带着他的船员们离开了。

“你也可以离开这儿巴基，”人类船长收起了锚，“我们会在大海里相遇的。”

“我的淘金还没结束呢，”巴基回答，“你打算去哪？”

“不知道，南极吧？”船长爽朗的笑了起来，“那里更冷！”

巴基骂骂咧咧的接住了船长丢来的包裹，里面有河底捞来的碎金子，以及那一大块烧了两年的鲸油。

他始终不知道那个船长的目的地，那人朝着冰面开了两枪，枪声撕裂了寒冷的宁静的空气。船推开冰面向着白茫茫远处驶去。

巴基笨拙的用火烤着凝固的蜡油，试图把灯罐子倒干净些。酒馆里的小伙子们笑着他的动作，他们或许是真正的捕鲸人，成群结对的捕鲸，扔掉那些用不上的油。巴基却觉得他们没有猎熊的胆量，不像鲸鱼，巨熊要凶恶的多，听说那些熊根本不会冬眠。那人敢独自一人猎杀鲸鱼，再把这种东西送给他，愚蠢的尝试用新鲜的玩意换一晚上他本就能得到的拥抱。

很快笑声被撞碎木门的声音打破了。

巴基刚想破口大骂，却只看见一团麻袋滚到地上。两个当地人手足无措的看着他。

“这人快死了，倒在门口...”

巴基迅速的打开了麻袋，将那个冰冷的人类挪动到旺盛的炉火旁。有那么一个瞬间他想直接将那垂死的人丢进火里化成灰。

“喂！你他妈还活着吧？”巴基剧烈的摇晃着那具冰冷的身体。他手抖的厉害，却立刻察觉到了一些异常。他迅速掀开满是冰渣的袍子，那人的左臂空荡荡的，血肉模糊的残肢发出了不详的黑紫色。血已经流干了，他的浑身发出灰白的颜色，只有头发还是惹眼的红。

巴基瞬间不知所措了起来，他用手掌摸上了人类的额头。因为某些原因还是烫的，但这至少证明了生命的迹象。一群人在他呆愣之间都围了上来，一群人七手八脚地将断臂的男人抬了起来。

巴基也动了起来，人鱼的眼泪在地板上砸碎成了冰渣。他撕下一副将断肢捆了起来，有自称医生的人冲了过来，他们试图挽救那个执着的倒在酒馆门口的男人。

“我可以救他，但有条件。”医生回答。

“该死的，你想要多少钱？”巴基不情愿的咬牙切齿。

“我要你的鳞片。”医生微笑着，“很漂亮，会卖个好价钱。”

人类在他身后昏迷不醒，巴基试图将手从他仅剩的右手里抽出来，却被紧紧的握了回去。

“混蛋，松手。”巴基努力的摇晃着手臂，可那无济于事，那个人可他妈能与巨熊搏斗，他听说“红发船长”在整个海域都声名远扬。

“王八蛋，我他妈着急救你呢！松手！”巴基愤怒的站了起来，他的手臂几乎拽的脱臼。那个男人依旧没有反应，脸色发青的睡在火炉旁。

“香克斯！”巴基猛的拽开了手，却直接摔在了地上。

“别给他...”，男人在两天之内第一次醒来，声音如同被捅破的风箱般发出呻吟，他甚至没有睁开眼睛，“我很快就会好..我想喝酒..”

“...”

“巴基..”

巴基愤怒的站了起来，他抽出腰间三把锋利的匕首横在医生的脖子上狰狞的笑了起来。他差点忘了自己和什么人在一条贼船上。“你他妈治不治？小心把你脑袋挂在老子家门口。”

香克斯的胳膊被虐待般的紧紧包住，发出轻微的呻吟。他老是抱怨着口渴，不停的央求着巴基的回应。

“巴基，我口渴...”

“憋着！你刚喝完水！”巴基暴躁的抓了抓头发，他的酒馆几天没开业了，小伙子们站在窗口可怜的抱怨着。他们没有甜蜜的育空杰克酒可以享受。

“我嘴唇很干。”香克斯执着的盯着巴基的脸。

“笨蛋，舔一舔。”

“很干。”他看见巴基柔软而美丽的蓝发在腰后晃动。

巴基的耳垂变得滚烫泛红，他慢悠悠的俯下身将冰凉而干燥嘴唇贴上了皮肤。他认真的湿润着那片干裂的，带着人类温度的唇。他喝掉了他的血液，他们吸食彼此的血液，人鱼的血并没有任何好处，只能让人上瘾。

“我想你。”香克斯亲吻他的人鱼。

巴基大骂他，叫他不要说这种话。他会融化在人类的温度里，他打开大腿跨坐在香克斯身上。他们嵌合在一起，用火热的铁浇铸温暖的洞穴。他毫无羞耻的沉沦其中，像是在骑一匹高大的骏马。不断在马背上颠簸，散乱的发被人攥在手心拉扯着，喉咙发出含糊的声音。

“你应该经常这样骑我。”香克斯费力地抚摸巴基的腿。

这是巴基唯一一次没有抱怨，他甚至同意香克斯用手指帮他清理干净。他恶狠狠的发誓再也不要骑马。

“你回来做什么？”

“我听说你还没走。”

“这又和你有什么关系？就为了死回来给老子看？”

“都说了我想你。”香克斯又笑了起来。巴基恶狠狠的穿着裤子，他顺手将一瓶育空杰克丢到了床上。

“老子信你个屁...”，巴基的脸颊再次红了起来。

“要不要跟我回大西洋？我要回到加勒比海。”香克斯用牙齿咬开了瓶盖，甜蜜的酒液滚入喉咙。

“我才不会跟着你！”

“你思念暖流吗巴基？”他凝视着巴基眼中的渴望，将酒瓶递给了他。

“....老子考虑一下。”巴基夺回了酒瓶，他轻松的用一根手指将香克斯推回了床上，“我听说你很有名气啊混蛋，红发船长？你做什么的？”

“我？我收集宝藏。”

“真的吗？？我们大西洋上汇合！”巴基的眼神亮了起来，他兴奋的甩动着蓝色的尾巴，香克斯看着那条完整而迷人的尾巴，如同他第一次见到时散发着令人上瘾的魅力，每一枚鳞片都完好无损的发出蓝色和粉红色的光泽。如果香克斯有什么遗愿，他在临死前依旧想见到世界上最珍贵的宝物。

“嘿，巴基，”香克斯含着酒液吞进腹中，并含糊的说道，“我发现人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠。”

end


End file.
